House of Anubis Season 1 Alternative ending
by littlemisschatterbox13
Summary: I wasn't very satisfied by the ending of season 1 so here is my choice of ending for House of Anubis Season 1:
1. Chapter 1

**Sibuna and Jerome were held captive by Rufus in the History classroom while Joy, Victor and the others were trying to build the Cup of Ankh and were preparing to drink the elixir from it.**

"It's over. Why can't you just let us go?" Fabian shouted at Rufus.

"It's not over till the hour itself is over. They're probably putting the cup together as we speak." Rufus replied.

"Maybe they've already done it. Beaten you to it… It's time to give up." Fabian said calmly.

"No, you're all still alive… so clearly they haven't drunk from the cup." Rufus said with a smirk

"R-run that by me again." Nina stuttered

"Oh yes, Victor and the others think it's all symbolic, the tipping of the scales. The symbolic life force from the young to the old… only immortality comes at a price."

"And by price you mean." Nina said worried.

"It's a life for a life my dear… I think I saw your name down there in the cellar."

"What's he talking about?" Jerome said confused

"Fabian, those coins with our names on… the scales."

"Don't worry Nina, it's gonna be alright." Fabian said worried.

"I still have time to relieve Victor of the cup. YOU! You're coming with me." Rufus said pointing the deadly and vicious Sutekh Sand Flies at Nina.

"LEAVE HER!" Fabian bellowed getting up from the seat.

"Or what?" Rufus turned around holding Nina by her hair, drew a knife and held it at her throat.

"You wouldn't do anything while I have her." And to show his authority he tugged Nina's hair and kept the knife at her throat through out this experience.

"Ow" Nina mumbled.

Sibuna and Jerome found this act towards their fearless leader dispicable.

Rufus walked backwards towards the door with Nina.

"Let her go!" They all begged.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because you don't need her specifically, you can take any of us." Fabian said

"Is there some reason you don't want her hurt?" Rufus asked "Tell me or I **WILL** hurt her!"

"She's his date." Amber said quickly

"Amber!" They all shouted.

"Oh really, so you'd do anything to keep her safe?... Well then you should keep quiet or..." Then Rufus cut Nina's hand with his knife.

"Ow-" Nina's scream was cut off when Rufus covered her mouth with his hand.

"You sick-minded, twisted-" Fabian shouted

"Oh stop the flattery it won't get you out of this little... predicament."

Rufus unlocked the classroom door and shoved Nina outside.

"NINA!" They all shouted.

They all heard the click from the door, Rufus had locked it!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for the nice comments sibunaismylife and DancingKitten16, they made me smile!**_

* * *

"Fabian!" Nina shouted from the other side of the door. "Fabian, what should I do?"

"Don't do anything he says!" Jerome shouted.

"At all!" Alfie Added.

"If she doesn't do as he asks he'll hurt her! Think about it properly boys!" Amber said.

"Please, I'm begging you. Let them go to the prom and I'll do something for you in return. I promise!" Nina begged to Rufus.

"That is a tempting thought but there is nothing you can do that I can't force you to do." Rufus replied.

As Rufus rejected Nina's request she slipped her hand into his pocket, got the key and put it in the lock for someone else to find.

"Now let's go my dear." Rufus said tugging her towards the door while the others in the classroom yelled.

**Meanwhile in the cellar at Anubis House Joy was failing to put the Ankh pieces together to form the Cup of Ankh and everyone was becoming more aggitated by the second.**

"It's not working, I can't do it!" Joy moaned.

"What is wrong with you girl!" Victor complained.

"Do it! Do it for goodness sake!" said an aggitated Sargent Roebuck.

"I can't!"

"No enough, she's clearly not the one." Mrs Andrews said calmly.

"Perhaps she is the one and these aren't the Ankh pieces." added Mr Sweet.

"It's over." Victor said

"Another 25 years at least." said Mr Sweet.

"The elixir is almost gone, most of us will be old or gone by then. I tell you it's over!" Victor said.

"The children!" Mr Winkler said.

"What about the children?" Mrs Andrew added.

"They're in danger. Rufus!" Said Mr Winkler running out of the cellar

"What?" Said Mrs Andrews stating to run after him with Mr Sweet.

"You stay there darling." Mr Mercer said running after his club members.

"Victor... what now?" Sargent Roebuck and Nurse Delia said.

"Leave me." Victor said starting to cry.

So Joy and the others left Victor to his weeping and before Rufus had entered Victor had left the cellar and went to the office.

Joy was waiting by the door in the entrance hall of Anubis House when Rufus arged in with Nina by his side.

"Ah, there you are Joy. I was beginning to think that you hadn't showed up." Rufus smirked.

So down to the cellar Rufus went holding Joy's arm on his right and Nina's on the left. As soon as they were in the Cellar Joy tried to convince Rufus that she can't build the Cup of Ankh.

"I'm not the Chosen One. I tried and I'm not!" Joy shouted.

"Of course, why didn't I work this out sooner... Sarah gave you the Eye of Horus. She obviously knew that you were a descendant of Amneris." He said pointing at Nina. "When were you born?"

"7th of July, 1995."

"What **time** were you born!" Rufus said grittng his teeth.

"I don't know, some time early in the morning though." Nina replied.

"I bet on my life that it was 7am." Rufus said smiling as he had finally found the true Chosen One. "Build the cup!" Rufus ordered.

"NO!" Nina said.

"Well then I suppose your friends won't be let out anytime soon." Rufus smirked.

"What is he talking about." Joy whispered to Nina.

"He locked Fabian, Patricia, Amber, Alfie and Jerome in the history classroom."

"Please. They're my friends as much as they are yours. I don't want to see them hurt, just build the cup."

"I'll build the cup." Nina said to Rufus.

"Thank you so much for covincing Nina, Joy."

At the same time in the School, Miss Robinson had come back to the classroom as she wanted to yell at Mr Winkler for not showing up.

"Mr Winkler, why and how on earth were you able to lock the door from the outside!" Miss Robinson said opening the door.

Thay all thanked Miss Robinson for opening the door and then they all ran to Anubis House to save Nina.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the views, hope you like my stories. And I know The line Jerome says is in House of Anubis Season 1 Final but it is one of my favourite lines in the season. :)**

* * *

"Joy, what else did Victor tell you to do when he told you to build the Cup?" Nina asked

"He told me to say the incantation. With this Circle of Light, I seal the Circle of Life."

"Well, Chosen One. Perhaps you would be so kind as to actually make the cup!" Rufus shouted.

"With this Circle of Light, I seal the Circle of Life." Nina repeated three times and she was about to put the last piece on to finish, but before anything else could happen Sibuna and Jerome bursted into the Cellar. Quickly Rufus hid behind a wall.

"Nina! Are you okay?" Fabian and Amber asked rushing over to her.

"Joy! What's going on?" Patricia asked.

"I'm not the Chosen One. She is." Joy pointed to Nina.

"It would be the American wouldn't it." Jerome added.

"I knew it!" Fabian said smiling "That's why Sarah chose you!"

"Aaahh!" Nina screamed as Rufus pulled her back with the knife against her neck once more.

"Let her go, she's made the Cup. What else do you plan on doing with her?" Fabian said.

"Well for starters, she hasn't actually finished putting the cup together as there is one more piece to go. So I'll let her go and let her finish the job, while you all go to the back of the room and if you all behave maybe I'll give her back." Rufus said letting go of Nina.

"You can do it Nina! We're all behind you." Said Fabian

Nina placed the last piece of the Cup of Ankh.

"Nothing's happening. Why is nothing happening?" She asked Rufus.

"Nina, you're locket." Amber added quietly.

Nina noticed her locket was glowing and as her locket touched the edge of the Cup of Ankh, everything around Nina started glowing as her locket normally does. She was encased in a tornado like swirl of red light.

"Nina!" Fabian shouted.

And just like that the light was gone.

"You did it." Fabian said.

"I did." Nina said with a smile then turned to Rufus. "Happy now... I did it!"

"Yes. Yes I am. I am very happy." Rufus replied entranced by the beauty of the Cup of Ankh. "Where is the elixir?" Rufus added.

"She wouldn't tell you that!" Patricia said.

"Not willingly at least." Rufus said. He grabbed her by the arm and threatened to cut her again.

"It's in the cabinet." Amber said hoping her friend would be spared.

"Well at least someone around here, is familiar to honesty." said Rufus.

Rufus got out the elixir from the cupboard but Nina would not give the Cup to Rufus so easily.

"You give me that Cup," Rufus pointed. "or I'm forced to resort to desperate measures." said Rufus as he held up the knife.

Nina refused to give him the Cup.

"I'm not scared." Nina said proudly.

"Maybe you should be scared for them, I sure you would want them to get this knife somewhere in them and feel the unpleasant experience that you did. My that would be considered as being a bad friend." Rufus replied.

"Nina don't do anything... We're fine." Alfie said. "Right guys."

They all murmured in agreement.

"Here." Nina said giving Rufus the Cup. Rufus grabbed the cup and poured in all of the elixir and muttered to himself, "I am leaving nothing for those idiots." And with one large gulp he drank all of the elixir.

"Finally eternity is mine!" He shouted

Victor heard this and came down to find the current scene.

"No!" Victor cried.

"Oh Victor, how lovely to see you. Oh I'm sorry, there's none left." Rufus demonstrated by tipping the Cup upside-down and shaking it. "Such a shame."

Then Rufus put the cup in the furnace and faced Victor.

"Why Rufus Why? We could've shared all this. That was our plan." Victor said.

"No that was your plan Victor. I always had other ideas... BIG ideas, that your pathetic little society would never even dream of. And then when I found the true meaning behind the tipping of the scales... Well I decided to go it alone." Then he turned to everyone else. "Is anyone feel poorly?" Rufus asked.

Then the scales started to tip and Nina collapsed gasping for air on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for viewing my stories, please review as it makes me really happy.**_

* * *

"NINA!" Everyone screamed, but Fabian by far screamed the loudest.

"What's happening?!" Victor shouted at Rufus

"The symbolic life force. It isn't symbolic, Victor. It really happens. That girl will die but I... I'm going to live forever!" Rufus said before he ran out.

"Nina, listen to me! You're going to be alright!" Fabian said.

But Nina was already unconscious and was about to meet her end.

**Nina was surrounded by whiteness then she was inside an Egyptian Temple and suddenly Sarah was standing beside her**

"Sarah? Sarah, what's happening?" Nina asked.

"You made the cup, well done my dear." Sarah replied.

"But Rufus got ahold of me and forced me to build the cup, so he could become immortal! Is he immortal yet?"

"Yes... but not for long." Sarah said with a smile.

"What do you mean? And where am I?" Nina said started to worry.

"You will know soon. And we are in the Egyptian temple of the afterlife. I must go and confer with Anubis and Osiris."

"Why?" But by the time Nina asked Sarah, she was already gone to speak to the Gods.

Nina was left alone in the temple.

**But back in the cellar**

"How is she?"Patricia asked.

"Her pulse is dropping." Said Victor.

"You have to save her!" Fabian shouted.

"Do not shout at me!" Victor Bellowed.

"Let's just focus on Nina. Is she still unconscious?" Amber asked.

"Yes, I can hardly feel her pulse."

Suddenly Victor yelled.

"Ah."

"What's wrong?" Jerome asked.

"Her skin... it's burning." Replied Victor.

They all touched Nina's hands and after a moment they stepped back as they were burned by Nina's sudden rise in temperature.

"What's happening?" Jerome asked Fabian.

"How should I know?" Fabian replied. "Nina! Can you hear me? Nina!"

**Nina spirit was still trapped in the Ancient Egyptian Temple alone, and waiting for Sarah to return to give her some proper answers**

"SARAH! Sarah, where are you?" Nina continuously shouted, and then finally Sarah returned with two others.

"Sarah! Why are they here? ... Are you Anubis?" Nina asked.

Anubis nodded.

"So you must be... Osiris?"

Osiris nodded.

"I have discussed with the gods and they will not allow you to die as the next Chosen One has not yet been born and then there shall be time for our enemies to take this advantage. And as Rufus forced immortality, he will not keep it anymore." Sarah told Nina.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Nina said hugging Sarah.

"It looks like your heart won't be measured just yet." Anubis spoke. "But I look forward to doing so. Maa al salama."

"It means goodbye." Sarah whispered.

"Maa al salama to you too." Nina said before waking up.

**Nina woke up panting**

"NINA!" Everyone but Victor shouted.

"Nina, are you okay? What happened?" Fabian asked.

"I'm fine, and I saw Sarah." Nina replied.

"You saw Sarah!" Amber said shocked.

"Mm-hm."

"But she's dead, does that mean you were... dead... for a while?" Afie asked.

"Possibly, I guess..." Nina said.

"Whoa." Patricia said.

"What happened exactly?" Fabian asked.

"Um, I was surrounded by whiteness then I was in some kind of Egyptian Temple. Sarah only spoke to me for a moment then she left, I was alone for what felt like a long time until she came back but with a couple other people..."

"Who were they?" Fabian asked.

"The Gods Anubis and Osiris."

Everyone gasped.

"What were they like?" Victor asked looking at Nina longing to know.

"Well, Anubis had a Jackal head and he was wearing jewellery and loincloth. Osiris had blue skin-" Nina said before she was interupted.

"Like a Smurf?" Alfie asked.

"Yes Alfie, he was wearing the White Crown and robes probably made from silk. and he held the crook and flail firmly in his hands. He was continuously staring at me, I found it rather disturbing."

"Whoa, watch out Rutter, Osiris has been hitting on your lady and everyone likes a God." Jerome joked.

"Very funny." Fabian said sarcastically. "Did anything else happen?"

"Anubis and Sarah told me that apparently I was supposed to die because Rufus drank the elixir, but becasuse I'm the only Chosen One alive and they didn't want their enemies to have an advantage. And the best part is that since Rufus forced immortality, he won't keep it anymore."

Everyone cheered about that, even Victor.

"Come on Miss Martin, we need to bandage that hand." Victor said helping Nina up.

"Okay." Nina agreed.

"I'll help her." Fabian said.

"Very well." Victor said.

**Victor and Fabian took Nina up to Victor's office and Fabian was told to go back to the dance with everyone else.**

"So... you didn't know about tipping the scales, did you?" Nina asked.

"No... No I didn't." Victor replied wrapping a bandage around Nina's hand. "I must know though, did you really see Sarah Frobisher-Smythe?"

"Yes... I definetly think it was her."

"And do you believe you saw two Gods."

"That is a harder question to answer. I don't know... maybe?" Nina replied as Victor finished bandaging Nina's hand.

"There... shouldn't you be getting back to the dance now Miss Martin?"

"Thank you... For everything." Nina said leaving his office to get back to the Prom.

**Back at the Prom, for the fifth time in one minute Fabian checked his watch.**

"Hey." Nina said to Fabian.

"Hey, I was wondering where you were. How's your hand?"

"Better, I think."

"Okay everybody listen up." Amber said speaking into a microphone on stage. "It's time to announce your Prom King and Queen, we haven't actually voted so... I get to choose." Everyone moaned at this display by Amber except Alfie who smiled as he thought she would announce Alfie Prom King. "Your Prom King is Fabian Rutter..."

Alfie probably felt embarrassed as he walked up to the stage only to come back down to congradulate Fabian.

"And your Prom Queen is Nina Martin."

More cheering while Nina walked on stage to sit down on a throne next to Fabian's. Only as soon as they both put on their plastic crowns Amber told them to get back up and dance. After a moment NIna and Fabian started talking.

"Well, that was embarrassing." Nina said.

"Yeah, very." Fabian agreed. "Nina you look-"

"Ridiculous." Nina interupted.

"I was going to say beautiful."

"So what else happened in your dream?" Fabian asked.

"Did you just call me beautiful?" Nina said smiling.

"Yeah."

"So what else happened inyour dream?"

"All that can wait... This can't."

And with that they kissed, everyone enjoyed their night as they thought it was all over.

But it had only just begun...

_**Hope you like it, I'm beginning to write my own season 3, I was thinking about an alternate ending for season 2 but there's not much I'd change, so not really necessary to do so. Hope you'll like season 3 when I publish it. Bye :P**_


End file.
